Heroes and Villains
by Snow-hime
Summary: Collection of superhero prompts using KHR characters as heroes or villains.
1. In Over My Head

**A/N: One of the superhero ideas I had tucked away and eventually got around to writing. Probably the beginning of a collection.**

 **Prompt: Reborn was once one of the most powerful villains the world had ever seen. Eventually he retired and fell for the minor superhero Sora (Tsuna). The hero is about to be killed when Reborn steps in. Superhero AU.**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 **In Over My Head**

"Tonight I'm making tiramisu!" A man with fluffy brown hair declared, a happy skip in his step. Reborn watched his childish partner and chuckled, the young man always celebrated defeating a difficult villain by baking. It was a habit that Tsuna picked up from his own mother, a sweet woman that made enough food to feed an army on special occasions. The food she created was so delicious that Sora even used it to win over a particularly difficult villain over to the side of good. Who knew all the albino wanted was a marshmallow cake recipe that had apparently been discontinued three years ago?

"I look forward to it." Reborn says warmly. The former villain never thought that he'd retire to the sleepy town of Namimori but there was more to the place than meets the eye. Tsunayoshi Sawada, otherwise known by Sora, was one of three superheroes that it had produced. He was from a family of heroes and proudly wore the orange cape passed down from generation to generation. Unlike his father who worked solo, Sora worked with fellow heroes Skylark and Limit Breaker. It baffled Reborn at times how the man could easily dissuade villains from a life of crime. The young man probably hadn't realized it at the time but he had been one of the villains that was swept up by his charisma and willingness to give anyone a second chance. As an oblivious Tsuna gathered the necessary ingredients, Reborn felt a chill run down his spine. He turned and was met with an empty aisle.

The peace hadn't lasted long as a nearby building exploded, shaking the grocery store. Tsunayoshi cursed under his breath, looking torn between letting one of his friends handle the situation or leaving Reborn to buy everything. There was also the fact that the man thought Reborn didn't know about his alter ego. Tsuna was lucky that Reborn found his oblivious nature endearing instead of annoying, he'd shot people for less. "I can keep an eye on the cart while you use the bathroom." The Italian says a bit too cheerfully, Tsuna looked up in surprise. "Errr, right. The bathroom! Shouldn't take too long." Tsuna says, giving Reborn a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

After Sora suited up and left the store, he was met by a reptilian mecha. The jaw unhinged and let loose a power blast of energy, vaporizing anything in its path. He ignited his flames, launching himself into the air. He felt awful for just leaving Reborn since the free time they had was often limited. If Reborn wasn't working, then Sora was usually on duty. Why did so many villains flock to Namimori anyways? All he wanted was one day where he didn't have to patched up after a mission. One day was all he was asking for!

Limit Breaker was soon on the scene and punched the mecha with his bare fists, creating a large dent in one of the legs. The damage was only cosmetic, the mecha swinging a long tail at the hero. Chains with a purple glow wrapped around the hero, pulling him out of the way. "Extreme save Skylark!" Limit Breaker exclaims, Skylark rolled his eyes. Or at least Sora assumed the man did, it was difficult to interpret emotions from the hero when most of his face was covered by a plague doctor mask. "What's the plan omnivore?" Skylark asks.

"Limit Breaker has the right idea, we need to disable the mecha. You guys go for the legs and I'll distract the pilot." Sora orders, Skylark and Limit Breaker both nodded. Being a distraction didn't seem to be much of a problem.

Sora paled as the chest plates began to separate, revealing missiles. He increased his fire output, climbing high into the sky as the missiles doggedly followed.

"Heat seeking missiles? Seriously?!"

He maneuvered in the air, able to get several of the missiles to run into each other. The fingers of the mecha also unleashed a barrage of artillery at the hero.

Reborn felt his heart stop when he finally gave in to his curiosity, only to see one of Verde's inventions going on an all-out attack. Even when they were part of the same organization, Reborn and Verde had an intense hatred towards one another. It figured the mad scientist would track him down and target his only weakness. Sora created a wall of fire, the resulting explosion slamming him into a nearby building.

The head of the mecha swiveled, the laser canon in its mouth beginning to charge. Sora struggled to remove himself from the crater his body created, freeing his hand for his signature attack. "X Burner!"

A green energy blast and orange flames clashed, blood dripping into Tsuna's eyes from a head wound as he poured all the energy he could into his attack. The heroes on the ground saw the struggle, realizing how dire the situation now was. Skylark's chains were now around the mecha's legs and both heroes pulled. "You're going to destroy several buildings if you do that." A deep baritone states. Both heroes recognized the man as Sora's lover that was skilled with fire arms. The man looked absolutely livid.

"Then what should we extremely do?" Limit Breaker asks, the man tilted his hat. "Destroy the power source and make it implode. There's a faint glow near the center of the machine." Limit Breaker hesitated, his maximum canon might work but there was no guarantee that it would hit the small target. The civilian was already reaching into a gym bag, taking out a rifle. "That's illegal." Skylark growled. "Do you want him getting out of this alive or not?"

Reborn's eyes turned a molten gold, the man calculating what angle he'd need to shoot to hit his target. He's switched out regular ammo with armor piercing bullets, prayed to whichever deity would listen, and fired.

After the explosion of the mecha lizard the energy from the canon fizzled out and Sora gave a relieved sigh. The only question was: How the hell was he going to get down from there?!


	2. He's a Natural

**A/N: Yeah, I've dropped the ball with story ideas lately. Not that I don't have any, but I've struggled writing what I'd consider a decent amount for a potential prologue. Hopefully I'll get more time to write again.**

 **Prompt: Tsuna only wanted to spend time with his older brothers, Dino, Xanxus and Giotto. They were too busy being heroes so Tsuna came to an obvious conclusion: if he wanted to see them then he had to become a villain. How was he supposed to know he'd gather an army of other disgruntled teens and become a crime boss? Superhero AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

 **He's a Natural**

Growing up, Tsuna was proud of his older brothers. Xanxus could be short tempered but was fiercely protective of those close to him, Dino was clumsy but worked well in his team, and Giotto was a natural leader. They were the pride and joy of the Sawada family while Tsunayoshi tended to be overshadowed. It was fine with Tsunayoshi at first, he'd seen how busy his brothers were with being heroes. He still had Mama and his schooling to think about, he wasn't the type to lash out for attention. The thought was only planted when Tsuna met the exchange student from Italy.

Hayato Gokudera is a short tempered delinquent whose face seemed to be in a permanent scowl. Why was he in such a bad mood? His father who denied his existence for most of his life wanted him to infiltrate Namimori and discover the identity of the Vongola heroes. A spy had confirmed that the three heroes had a sibling the same age as Gokudera that was the baby of the family. The man had given his word that if the kidnapping went off without a hitch that Gokudera would be accepted into the family. Lost in thought, he knocked over one of his classmates. What was his name? Tuna? Tsuna? He glared at the teen and, much to his surprise, the brunet just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Gokudera-san, I wasn't looking where I was going." He says softly, Gokudera scowled and slammed the boy against the shoe lockers. The constant stream of chatter had broken, the students watching the exchange with baited breath. Tsuna winced, he had tried being polite. It looked like the foreigner wasn't going to let him get away unscratched either. His eyes glowed amber for a split second before the smaller teen headbutted Gokudera, feeling the grip on his uniform being released. Tsuna thanked the gods that he had a hard head and scrambled off to class.

Tsuna had gotten to class on time but now Gokudera was glaring at the back of his head. If the foreigner had any eye based powers, Tsuna was positive that he'd be dead. He ducked his head. Why did it have to happen to me? Tsuna thought in despair, his anxiety plagued mind unable to focus on any of the lesson. A fellow classmate, Takeshi Yamamoto, watched the interaction with vague amusement. He had a feeling that Namimori was going to become a more interesting place from now on.

Once class was over, Tsunayoshi was miraculously able to avoid Gokudera. Unlike his brothers who all had flashy powers related to fire he could harmonize with his surroundings, making it impossible for people to find him. "I'm home!" He announced, much to his disappointment only his mother answered. "Welcome home dear! How was your day?" Nana asks, setting some snacks down on the table. Tsuna couldn't help the slight smile that crept up on him, they were his favorites. His mother always knew how to cheer him up.

"Kind of stressful to be honest. I managed to upset our new exchange student, he probably wants my head by now." He grumbles. Nana looked thoughtful. "Maybe he's not used to being in an unfamiliar place. Do they have any friends?" Nana inquired, Tsuna could remember the silver haired teen glaring at everyone. He sweat dropped. "Not that I know of." He admits. Nana gave him a bright smile. "Then you can be his first friend!" I'm going to die tomorrow. Tsuna thought solemnly.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The following day, Gokudera was surprised to see the meek boy from yesterday approaching him. Maybe this kid isn't a total lost cause. Gokudera thought with a snort. He already had more guts than most of the students in Namimori. "Hi, um... Gokudera-san right?" Tsuna asks, looking up at the taller teen with an innocent look. "Yeah? What's it to ya kid?" He asks harshly, letting out a plume of smoke from his cigarette. Tsuna coughed, waving it away from his face.

"You're new to town right? Would you like me to show you around?" Tsuna asks nervously. Gokudera gave a smile that was all teeth, Tsuna's instincts screamed at him to run. "That would be great." Gokudera drawled, taking another drag from his cigarette. Tsuna whimpered, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment as their classmates stared at the unusual pair. "You should put that out before Hibari-senpai sees you." Tsuna warns, Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Relax, I've taken on tougher opponents than middle schoolers."

Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine and instinctively blended into his surroundings. Just in time as Kyoya Hibari punched Gokudera's cigarette out of his mouth and possibly a tooth as well. "Smoking is prohibited on school grounds." He says coldly, glimpsing to the area Tsuna was currently standing. Please don't notice me! Tsuna wanted to scream. He let out a frightened squeak as a tonfa stopped only inches away from his forehead. "Head to class small animal. Your attempt to get the herbivore to comply with the rules will be noted." The violent prefect says bluntly, Tsuna gave a light bow before fleeing.

In class, Tsuna could hear everyone gossiping about his possible connection with the delinquent. "Remember Tsuna, a lot of bad people want to hurt our family. Try to appear as normal as possible." Dino says, ruffling a younger Tsunayoshi's hair. Tsuna pouted. "But I wanna help!" Tsuna shook his head. That was before Dino had graduated and became a full time hero like Xanxus and Giotto. They would call home every once in a while but it wasn't enough. Was Tsuna selfish in wanting to spend time with his family? For wanting to be noticed? In a way he envied Gokudera for being true to himself and not caring what others thought of him.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

As soon as their classes were over, Tsuna found himself being pulled to the side by Gokudera. "Well? Let's not waste any time and just go." Gokudera says impatiently, his face slightly swollen. "Maybe we should get you an ice pack." Tsuna says, Gokudera scowled. "You trying to say I can't take care of myself?" He demands. Tsuna shook his head vehemently. "Of course not!"

For as quiet a town as Namimori was, they still occasionally had villains wander into town. That day it happened to be Skull and his giant octopus causing havoc in town. "Maybe we should save the tour for later." Tsuna says nervously. "Are you kidding me? This is our chance to finally see one of the Vongola Brothers!" Gokudera says with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Finally, something interesting in this boring town!

Tsuna hesitated, Skull wasn't exactly a dangerous villain. He was more focused on property damage than harming civilians. He had a feeling the immortal man was forced into villainy, especially with how the other Arcobalenco treated him like a lackey.

"Look, there's Bucking Bronco!" A woman squealed as a lanky masked man made his way onto the scene, wielding an energy whip. The youngest of the superhero brothers, he had the ability to create almost anything out of energy. His debut had involved him creating a horse, then losing control of the beast and being thrown off. Then again, there might be some casualties after all. Tsuna thought with a sigh, letting out a startled yelp as Gokudera dragged them for a closer look at the fight.

Bucking Bronco had created a giant pair of scissors, cutting the limbs off the giant octopus that Skull rode. The creature gave a jarring scream, it's tentacles flailing wildly. One struck a building close to Gokudera, raining debris down on the teenagers. The hero briefly paused, looking on in horror as a large chunk of building fell towards his brother. "Tsuna!" The brunet looked up and cursed under his breath, there was no time to get them both out of the way.

"There went my plans of being normal." Gokudera heard Tsuna mutter before taking a stance similar to that of Primo. A burst of flames shot from his hand, blasting the debris into smaller pieces not threatening to crush them. Tsuna looked to Gokudera and was unnerved by the look the delinquent was giving him, one he's seen on many of his brother's fans. "Y-You saved me." He says, resembling a puppy. Tsuna wanted to hit his head against the building.

"Listen, let's just keep what happened between you and me. I don't need any unwanted attention." Tsuna says calmly, watching as an infuriated Bucking Bronco tied the octopus up with what looked to be an energy lasso. The hero took one last look at the teens, deemed them to be safe, and flew off to the nearest prison with the villain. "Are you kidding? With power like that, no one could ignore you. Not even those pesky Vongola brothers!" Gokudera exclaims. "Hiiiiie, there's no way I would stand a chance against them!" Tsuna protests.

This was the beginning of the super villain organization Lontra, to Gokudera's delight and Tsuna's despair.


End file.
